There have been heretofore suggested a variety of video games. Such video games are configured to be executed by the game devices. For example, the game devices normally include a monitor, a game console provided separately from the monitor, and an input device such as a control pad provided separately from the game console. A plurality of input buttons is disposed on the control pad.
For example, the baseball video games have been known as a type of video games feasible in such game devices (see Non-patent Literature 1). In the baseball video games, a control unit is configured to issue a command to a baseball player character in response to a game player's operation of the control pad. Accordingly, the monitor displays a scene that the baseball player character as an operating target performs an action corresponding to the command.
Software for PlayStation® “Jikkyo Powerful Pro Yakyu 15” released on Jul. 24, 2008 by Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. (Non Patent Literature 1) is an example of the related art.